paesaggioixfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sicurezza nei parchi
La situazione nei parchi è drammatica ormai da molto tempo. Appena cade l’oscurità i parchi si riempiono di “soggetti”, non ben identificati, che rendono impossibile vivere il parco oltre una determinata ora. ---- La sicurezza può essere definita come la "conoscenza che l'evoluzione di un sistema non produrrà stati indesiderati". La sicurezza totale si ha in assenza di pericoli. In senso assoluto, si tratta di un concetto difficilmente traducibile nella vita reale anche se l'applicazione delle norme di sicurezza rende più difficile il verificarsi di eventi dannosi e di incidenti e si traduce sempre in una migliore qualità della vita. Il parco è uno dei principali luoghi che richiede maggiore sicurezza ,dati le recenti notizie su aggressioni,stupri ecc. Uno dei problemi dei parchi è la loro collocazione,piu si trovano in zone isolate e piu sono a rischio,per il mancato controllo e la poca frequentazione; anche la loro estensione potrebbe essere una causa,perche necessitano di maggiori controlli e l'ambiente diventa molto piu dispersivo. Potrebbero essere molte le soluzioni per porre un rimedio a questa situazione. In tutto il mondo, sono stati fatti moltissimi studi sulla sicurezza dei parchi. Proprio questo tema è stato affrontato da Herbert W. Schroeder e L. M. Anderson, in un saggio intitolato “ Perception of Personal Safety in Urban Recreation Sites ”. In questo saggio le fotografie di 17 siti ricreativi urbani di Chicago e Atlanta sono state analizzate da un campione di 68 studenti riguardo la percezione di sicurezza e la qualità scenica. L’analisi è stata svolta correlando gli aspetti di cui sopra, alle tipiche caratteristiche di un parco. I limiti di questo studio sono stati principalmente due: -le fotografie sono limitate, non permettono di far vedere il parco a 360°; -il campione selezionato non può essere rappresentativo dell’intera popolazione; Colin J. Thomas e Rosemary D.F. Bromley nel saggio “ City-centre Revitalisation : Problems of Fragmentation and Fear in the Evening and Night-time City “ discutono sulla crescita territoriale della città che ha prodotto un clima di paura e insicurezza nel frequentare luoghi poco controllati come i parchi e il centro città, che diventa deserto ad eccezione di qualche sporadico pub. James Edward Fletcher affronta l’argomento della sicurezza in uno dei sui saggi, intitolato “ Assessing The Impact of Actual and Perceived Safety and Security Problems on Park Use and Enjoyment “. Il binomio sicurezza-parchi sicuri è essenziale per rendere i parchi vivibili ed è un problema che riguarda non solo l’Italia ma il mondo intero. Fletcher descrive il metodo utilizzato nel 1980-1981 per valutare la sicurezza dei parchi, un metodo i cui risultati sono ancora molto attuali. Il metodo, nella fattispecie, ha preso in esame sette parchi a Somerville Lake (Texas). La percezione di sicurezza degli utenti del parco di Somerville è stata misurata collettando e analizzando i dati relativi ai crimini e agli incidenti raccolti sul luogo su un campione di 504 persone tramite delle interviste mirate. Dallo studio dei questionari sono emersi i seguenti aspetti: 1) la scarsa percezione di sicurezza dei parchi influenza negativamente la frequenza dei parchi stessi; 2) i crimini minori, soprattutto quelli non denunciati, si verificano principalmente nei parchi ad ingresso libero; 3) solo una minoranza degli intervistati rinuncia a frequentare i parchi per la scarsa sicurezza; 4) il problema della sicurezza è significativamente maggiore nei parchi liberi dove non esistono aree controllate; ---- ''Un rimedio efficente sarebbe la collocazione di impianti di illuminazione che non danneggino le piante quindi adeguati all'ambiente ,e anche se il parco è molto esteso creare delle sottoaree per renderlo piu concentrato,ma soprattutto aumentare il controllo da parte degli agenti della polizia. ---- =sicurezza nei parchi di roma= Sulla base del metodo adoperato per valutare Somerville Lake, Fletcher propone come soluzione, per garantire la sicurezza nei parchi di notte, quella di convertire un parco gratuito in un parco con ingresso a pagamento e aree ad accesso limitato. Il metodo di Somerville Lake è un ottimo strumento per comuni, regioni e parchi nazionali per capire le ragioni che riducono l’uso dei parchi e la stessa soddisfazione dei frequentatori. Allo stesso tempo, Fletcher sottolinea il tema della sicurezza dei parchi, dando un valido ausilio alle autorità competenti ad intraprendere azioni correttive per contrastare il senso di insicurezza che pervade una parte sempre maggiore degli utenti del parco. Il risultato principale del metodo è che i parchi a pagamento sono più sicuri di quelli liberi. Ad ogni modo il metodo trascura le implicazioni sulla soddisfazione dei visitatori nel trasformare un parco da gratuito a pagamento. Tra le altre soluzioni adottate per garantire la sicurezza nei parchi arrivano gli agenti della penitenziaria a cavallo – Ancora un passo verso la sicurezza. Grazie ad un protocollo d’intesa firmato ieri in Campidoglio tra l'Assessorato all'ambiente e il Dipartimento dell'amministrazione penitenziaria, gli agenti della polizia penitenziaria del reparto specializzato a cavallo coadiuveranno l'amministrazione comunale nel presidio delle aree verdi della Capitale svolgendo attività di controllo del territorio come prevenzione per la sicurezza. Dal 9 di marzo si comincia nel parco della Caffarella e in quello degli Acquedotti; per l'estate si parte anche a Castelfusano. Il servizio, ha spiegato l'assessore De Lillo, "a costo zero per la comunità" vedrà impiegati, inizialmente nei tre parchi, i 10 cavalli e i 15 cavalieri del reparto speciale della polizia penitenziaria. Sarà "una presenza discreta e istituzionale compatibile con le aree frequentate dai cittadini". Un metodo di vigilanza che, nelle intenzioni dell'amministrazione comunale, si adotterà su tutto il territorio di Roma compatibilmente con la disponibilità dei reparti a cavallo delle forze dell'ordine. Il reparto a cavallo della penitenziaria sarà di stanza presso l'ippodromo delle Capannelle dove la Ippo Group Roma Capannelle, titolare della gestione dell'ippodromo, ha messo a disposizione gratuitamente dei box per ospitare gli animali. Il protocollo firmato in campidoglio avrà durata biennale. Il servizio di vigilanza sarà assicurato durante l'orario di apertura dei parchi nei vari periodi dell'anno. ---- =1.4 milioni di euro per messa in sicurezza nei parchi= Roma – La Regione Lazio ha stanziato già durante lo scorso anno 1,4 mln di euro per la messa in sicurezza di tre parchi importanti del territorio laziale: il parco dell'Appia Antica, il parco di Veio e l'ente RomaNatura. Si tratta di interventi per la riqualificazione che sono stati presentati, in una conferenza congiunta, dagli assessori alla Sicurezza e all'Ambiente, Daniele Fichera e Filiberto Zaratti. Metà dei fondi sono stati stanziati per la demolizione e la bonifica degli insediamenti abusivi mentre i restanti saranno utilizzati per la messa in sicurezza delle aree verdi. In particolare nel parco dell'Appia Antica sarà realizzata una recinzione metallica nell'area di via Tacchi Venturi fino a Cessati Spiriti, mentre saranno messe in sicurezza, con delle grate in rete metallica e con l'installazione di un cancello, le aree adiacenti le Cisterne Romane. Nel parco di Veio sarà allestita una centrale operativa e realizzato un sistema di trasmissione dati verso la Centrale. Inoltre verranno installate 4 postazioni di videosorveglianza e verranno acquistati 20 palmari per la visione remota delle immagini nella Sala operativa in dotazione al personale di vigilanza. Infine nell'ente RomaNatura sarà completata l'illuminazione della strada di accesso a Villa Mazzanti e sarà ripristinato l'accesso, con l'installazione di un cancello, alla Riserva di Monte Mario. Inoltre sarà realizzata una recinzione di 200 metri, un sistema di illuminazione fotovoltaica e un cancello di accesso alla Riserva dell'Insugherata. “Si tratta di interventi importanti da parte della Regione - afferma l’assessore Daniele Fichera - ma c'e' da fare un investimento tecnologico sulle strutture che mettono in condizione di intervenire rapidamente. Mi aspetto questo stanziamento ulteriore per la sicurezza nel decreto del governo perché oggi la situazione e' che la Regione finanzia la centrale operativa della Questura di Roma". Zaratti, invece, puntualizza che "le recinzioni saranno aperte durante le ore del giorno mentre di notte i parchi verranno chiusi per non far entrare nessuno". ---- =chioschi nei parchi= Mai più giardini abbandonati al degrado, ma custoditi,dotati di servizi e più sicurezza nelle aree verdi. È tutto pronto per il rilancio dei cosiddetti «Punti Verde Qualità», un progetto ideato nella passata amministrazione e ripensato oggi dal presidente della commissione Ambiente, Andrea De Priamo, primo firmatario della delibera già inserita nell'ordine dei lavori del Consiglio comunale di lunedì. Il progetto dei «Punti verde Qualità» però acquisce, non a caso, la parola «sicurezza». «Con questa delibera - spiega De Priamo - proponiamo di riattivare l'interazione con i privati per la gestione delle aree verdi comunali. Un'idea della precedente amministrazione che però non è mai decollata veramente: su 75 punti verde qualità del vecchio bando ne sono stati realizzati circa 15. Ora proponiamo di chiudere la partita del vecchio bando, avviando un monitoraggio e una verifica e di indirne uno nuovo, con ulteriori elementi a garanzia del decoro e della sicurezza dei giardini pubblici». I Punti Verde Qualità, prevedono l'affidamento della gestione dell'area verde a privati che possono svolgere attività correlate all'ambiente e ai servizi come, ad esempio, all'apertura di chioschi o l'affitto di biciclette. In cambio, i gestori di queste attività dovranno provvedere alla cura del verde e alla sicurezza dell'area, anche realizzando cancellate per impedire l'accesso notturno. «La sicurezza è un presupposto fondamentale per la fruibilità e il decoro delle aree verdi - continua De Priamo - per questo la nostra idea è quella di estendere il bando anche per le aree sgomberate dalla baraccopoli e ci sia almeno un Punto Verde Qualità in ogni Municipio». ---- =Parchi piu' sicuri a Milano e Monza = L'esperimento parchi più sicuri a Milano e Monza Installate le colonnine di soccorso I giardini di Milano e di Monza saranno piu' sicuri. Al Parco Sempione e al Parco di Monza sono state infatti installate colonnine di soccorso (nella foto) che permettono ai cittadini che ne avessero bisogno, in caso di pericolo, di mettersi in diretto contatto con una centrale operativa che inviera' sul posto l' aiuto richiesto. L' installazione e la gestione sperimentale delle colonnine, fornite dalla Beghelli, sono a costo zero per le amministrazioni. Prossimamente sara' installata una colonnina anche al Parco delle Cave. Alla presenza del sindaco di Monza, Roberto Colombo, e del vice presidente del consiglio comunale di Milano, Stefano Di Martino, ieri e' stata fatta al Sempione una dimostrazione del funzionamento dell' apparecchio, dotato anche di telecamera ---- =come combattere l'insicurezza nei parchi= servono feste, cinema all’aperto, musica e occasioni per divertirsi in compagnia». È questa secondo i cittadini la ricetta giusta per combattere quel diffuso sentimento di insicurezza che sembra assillare tutta la cittadinanza. Ecco il rimedio per quel piccolo tarlo nella testa della gente. Parlare di sicurezza in questo momento significa affidarsi alle voci, al sentito dire, alle leggende metropolitane. Un miscuglio di luoghi comuni, falsi allarmi e fatti di cronaca che producono un inevitabile groviglio di paure. L’insicurezza (oggi) dilaga nei parchi cittadini, ovviamente col favore delle tenebre. Perchè poi, durante il giorno, i giardini bresciani diventano - per tutti - «il posto ideale dove passare il sabato pomeriggio». «Bene o male con le feste o le proiezioni cinematografiche i parchi si riempiono di gente e si riduce lo spazio per i rompiscatole» afferma Simone Cultraro, giovane geometra, sdraito al sole sul prato del parco Castelli insieme all’amico Gabriele Averoldi. Cultraro è stato per qualche anno dipendente dell’Ufficio parchi del comune e, da ex addetto ai lavori, butta acqua sul fuoco smorzando le polemiche. «I problemi più frequenti nei parchi? I furti dei rubinetti delle fontanelle e le frequenti riparazioni dei giochi danneggiati dai vandali nelle ore notturne». Il vero problema è la mancanza di illuminazione che di notte limita la visuale. L’illuminazione nei parchi è sempre più e ci sono troppe zone d’ombra che lo rendono un po’ lugubre e scoraggiano le visite solitarie».Un sistema di illuminazione efficiente può limitare la delinquenza all’interno dei parchi, tanto quanto una posizione degli elementi verdi tale da impedire la formazione di spazi poco visibili e di conseguenza poco controllabili. Mario Cerutti ha smesso di portarci a spasso il cane: «la settimana scorsa ho visto un paio di persone che entravano e uscivano dai cespugli, ho avuto paura e sono scappato. Ora ci vengo solo di giorno». TANTA POLIZIA e una eccellente vivibilità negli spazi verdi. «Servirebbe più coordinamento tra le forze dell’ordine e, perchè no, qualche poliziotto in borghese - ipotizza Vincenzo Ghisolfi - le leggi ci sono, manca chi le faccia veramente rispettare, come accade invece in Canada o in Danimarca. Come sempre, in Italia c’è un problema di permissivismo...». TANTA SORVEGLIANZA e più controlli sono dunque le richieste dei cittadini. «La costante presenza delle forze di polizia sarebbe l’unico efficace deterrente per comportamenti diciamo inadatti» suggerisce Marco Bandiera, un abitante della Sesta Circoscrizione.«Ci vorrebbero più pattuglie notturne» gli fa eco Cicognini «ma se finora non se ne sono viste credo che la colpa stia nella mancanza di volontà politica». ---- =effetti dell'illuminazione sullo sviluppo di alberi e piante= Nella progettazione degli impianti di illuminazione occorre tenere presente una serie di effetti collaterali non indifferenti che l’ azione ininterrotta della luce produce sulla vita e sullo sviluppo del materiale vegetale impiegato.Se l'illuminazione stadale si potrae per molte ore o se risulta troppo intensa,può favorire l'insorgere di alterazioni del normale sviluppo della vegetazione: -alterazione del foto periodo con possibili conseguenze anche sui peridi di fioritura -crescita accelerata della pianta -abbassamento delle difese contro il gelo -disidratazione del fogliame -deformazione della crescita in quanto le piante tendono d orientarsi e piegarsi verso le fonti di luce. Una attenta progettazione di strade percorsi e di aree illuminate può minimizzare gli effetti almeno per quanto riguarda le essenze meno sensibili. Le precauzioni a livello progettuale da prendere contro tali inconvenienti possono essere: -selezione dei tipi di lampade da usare. Si usino lampade al sodio solo in presenza di essenze molto tolleranti . Le lampade alogene sono da preferire in aree pedonalizzate e residenziali, in parchi con densa piantagione e in zone analoghe. -Schermature. Lenti o setti di schermatura possono essere usati con poca spesa a dirigere i fari di luce nelle strade e sulle pavimentazioni lasciando in ombra le chiome degli alberi. 3. Selezione del materiale vegetale da impiegare. Si devono usare essenza meno sensibili alla luce - Si richiede inoltre un’attenta programmazione di piantagione e manutenzione. Le nuove piante dovrebbero essere poste a dimora nei mesi autunnali per permettere un ciclo di adattamento di quasi un anno prima dell’estate e dell’autunno successivi quando si verifica l' impatto massimo della luce. Per diminuire la crescita durante questo periodo e per gli anni successivi, dovrebbero essere ridotti l’irrigazione e l’apporto di concimanti e di fertilizzanti. ---- =impianti normali e schermanti di notte= L'illuminazione dei parchi la notte è fondamentale per rendere piu visibile ciò che ci circonda, ma spesso può essere nociva alle piante e all'ambiente,per questo si possono adottare tipi di illuminazione piu adeguati e schermanti. Esempi di illuminazione: -globi luminosi con lampade al mercurio:TIPO DI IMPIANTO PESSIMO -lampioni schermanti con lampade al sodio ad alta pressione:TIPO IMPIANTO OTTIMO -serie di pali lungo un viale,lampione a coppa su un palo curvo:TIPO DI IMPIANTO PESSIMO -lampione a coppa con lampada a sodio ad alta pressione:TIPO IMPIANTO MEDIOCRE -lanterne con lampade a sodio ad alta pressione:TIPO IMPIANTO PESSIMO -lampione semischermato su palo dritto,lampada al sodio a bassa pressione:TIPO IMPIANTO BUONO